


Forever and Always

by sciencebiatch



Series: It's Love [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Skyeward - Freeform, Skyeward Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just got to trust me. Do you trust me Ward ? Can I trust you ?</p><p>{set during dirty half dozen}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> For skyeward month {week 4 - headcanons}

Ward looked over his shoulder to see her. She was standing there, leaning against the wall arms crossed over her chest. She was breathing slowly - in and out, trying to calm herself.The last few days had been hectic for her - she'd practically run away from her mother, come back to SHIELD and then found out that I was here .. again. 

Ward couldn't help but let out a small smile, he hadn't seen her in a while and it was nice to know that she was okay. She may have shot him three times but he couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for her. There was still a large part of him that wanted to make sure she was always okay, that she was always safe, that she was always happy - there was still a part of him that still loved her. 

Contemplating about what to do Ward shifted from foot to foot. Should he go over there and try and talk to her ? Would she talk back ? Would she shoot him again ? Or Should he just stay here and watch her like a total creep ? 

Ward rubbed his palms together, trying to built up the nerves to just walk over there. Slowly he looked back up at her and started to walk towards her. Skye's back was turned against him so she couldn't see him - which in his mind was a good thing - but it also mean he couldn't see her properly either. 

"Lincoln" Skye called out before running towards him before wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Ward froze. From his position he hadn't seen Lincoln coming at all, he didn't really know what to do now. He could feel his palms start to ball up, looking back up at Lincoln with his arms wrapped around Skye Ward felt somewhat angered. 

His moment, his one chance to make everything right was ruined. And all because of that stupid new kid. 

"I'm glad you're okay" Skye told Lincoln, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Ward, who was still standing a few steps behind Skye, watched them. He didn't want to look like a creep but he couldn't take it to leave them. He didn't want Skye being left alone with Lincoln - he didn't like that guy. Ward felt like there were bad vibes coming off him. 

As Skye leaned forward to whisper something in Lincoln's ear Ward broke it. He let out a load groan before walking away purposely shoving Lincoln with his shoulder. He didn't look back - he didn't want to look back. He could hear Skye murmuring but he couldn't tell what. 

Taking deep breathes Ward tried to calm himself down. He slowly walked back to his old bunk, he just needed a rest. 

"So .. I saw what happened back there" Jemma commented as Ward walked past the Lab. 

He didn't reply, he wasn't in the mood to deal with any more people right now. 

"I may still want to kill you, but if you keep getting jealous like this, Skye might just beat you too it." She told him with a voice that made Ward know that even if he wanted to deny it she was right. 

"I'm not jealous" Ward tried to tell himself but one look at Jemma they could both tell he was lying. 

Ward stomped off - he didn't need other people telling him what to do. 

Lying on his bunk Ward just thought. Thought over everything he'd done in the past year. All the people he'd betrayed - yes he felt bad about it but it was too late now. The team would never take him back. 

Ward tried to just forget about everything and fall asleep but it didn't work he just lay there - thinking about all the wrongs he did. They were all plaguing him at once. 

"Ward. We need to talk" Skye called through his door. 

Did he really want to deal with this now ? He could just pretend he was sleeping - how did she even know he was here ? 

"OPEN UP WARD" Skye half yelled. 

Ward got up before opening the door halfway before just staring at her. He didn't say anything - he had done nothing wrong. 

Skye pushed past him and into his bunk. 

"What do you want ?" Ward asked harshly. Now that he'd realized where all those emotions had been coming from he realized that he had to make them go away. He was bad for Skye - she wouldn't want him in her life. 

Skye shut the door behind Ward before pushing him up against it before roughly pressing her lips against his. Skye pressed on hand against the back of the door and the other on Ward's chest. Ward, who took a moment to realize what was happening, snaked his arm around Skye's waist before kissing her back. The heat melted off the both of the. Nothing had been said - nothing was being said. 

When Ward fully realized what was happening he quickly pulled back. This wasn't apart of his plan - this was the opposite of it. Skye moved to press her lips against his again but he moved away. 

He pushed himself off the door flipped them both around so he had the power. 

"You said you wanted to talk - so talk!" Ward growled at her. He had wanted this, more than anything, but he wanted to know why. He wasn't here just for a one time thing so Skye could just get her release and go, he couldn't do that, not with her. 

"I've missed you" Skye told him softly, " I've missed you so much and if anyone knew about this ... they'd - they'd probably hate me. But as much as I hate you .. I-I think I still love you too." 

Ward sucked in a breathe. He didn't know what to say - yes he wanted this but did she ? Ward pressed a light kiss to her forehead. 

"I love you too Skye - I've never stopped. But this .. this can't happen. Your team hates me, hates my guts and I'm pretty sure Fitzsimmons have a plan to kill me. They'd never take me back." 

"They will. You've just got to trust me. Do you trust me Ward ? Can I trust you ?" 

"Forever and Always" Ward told her pressing one lasting kiss that made her sure that this time was for real

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Love <3


End file.
